creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Days of Scarlet Flow
Once, an idea that even Satan himself would deem excessively terrible was conceived. It was to create an all-female dormitory with full knowledge that all residents therein would synchronize menstrual cycles with one another. The catastrophic results echo through the halls of time, resonating with the screams of the damned in a chilling account that a team of archeologist's has pieced together from the ruins of an ancient university's records office. Full Account The legends speak of a building of a most peculiar nature...They say that it has lured in many a lustful man in pursuit of its many fair denizens, and for a time they tread safely. But then came the Days of Scarlet Flow. None who were within the walls when it began have survived to tell the tale, and none dared enter afterward. But those watching from the outside paint a grim portrait indeed. There are accounts of torrents of blood suddenly pouring from the windows and doors and continuing for days on end. No fewer than twelve unfortunate souls were swept up in that tempest never to be seen again. And the screams, my brothers. At first, they sounded human, voices of bitter argument. But then they morphed into something....else. Tortured screams of ill-fated male suitors filled the air, and soon the gushing blood falls were littered with macabre detritus. At first, they were only minor parts; fingers, toes, a nose or ear occasionally. But then came a new sound, and with it nigh unspeakable horrors. The men's agonized shouts were silenced by what can only be described as the roar of some unknown Eldritch abomination, the likes of which even Cthulu himself would fear. It was as if hundreds of voices filled with rage all let loose their fiercest growls in unison. And then came the penises. Severed members littered the sea of blood and flew through the air. What happened next, no one knows, for those brave few who remained to see what further horrors might yet have been revealed have disappeared. Their families have given up hope of their being alive. In fact, they pray that they were granted swift deaths. If you should hear the roar, keep your distance. A fate worse than Hell awaits you there. Legacy To this day, the site where it is believed the dormitory once stood is stained red. Some report hearing the faint echoes of a sound fitting the description of the "roar" in the account. One visitor to the location who has chosen to remain anonymous had this to say: "As long as the site has lain dormant and unused, it still carries a foreboding air. Immediately as I set foot on the grounds, I felt the temperature plummet, and had the sudden unexplained urge to scold the nearest male for changing the thermostat from my preferred setting. As I continued to explore, I kept seeing strange oblong fleshy shapes on the periphery of my vision; but every time there was only rubble to greet me when I turned to face them. Having reached what is believed to have been the exact center of the ancient facility, I heard a sound--no, that's not quite right. My ears registered nothing but the wind, but in my mid there was a cry of pure rage unlike anything i have ever heard. Shaken to the core, I immediately departed. Upon exiting the site, I felt as though some great tragedy had befallen me, and was overcome with depression. Five minutes later I was singing happy songs, but then immediately felt crushed again. Then I was angry. Then hungry. "What the fuck are you even doing here?! Leave me alone you bastard!" Category:Places Category:Dismemberment Category:Theory